


Boo'd Up

by sekairrific



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, High School Crush, Jock!Jongin, M/M, awkward!sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekairrific/pseuds/sekairrific
Summary: Sehun has a crush on Jongin. He thinks the man in question has absolutely no clue. Well that's where he's wrong. When one incident has them in close proximity the truth eventually comes to light.





	Boo'd Up

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Ella Mai as inspiration for the title of this story.

“Boo.”

Sehun turned so quickly that he rammed his head straight into his open locker door. Why did he have to be so awkward all the time? So jumpy. This wasn’t the first time this happened and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. You’d think he would get used to the embarrassment by now but nope. It still made him shaky and slightly annoyed with himself. 

While rubbing his head he peeked out from behind the locker door to see his crush smirking back at him. His heart was thundering hard in his chest as he looked at the one boy who he never had the courage to talk to. 

“He knows, ya know?”

“What?” He turned to see his best friend Tao shaking his head at him.

“I’m serious, Sehun. He knows.”

“No he doesn’t. I’m just another one of the few victims he can bully.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

He shut his locker door and together they walked to their homeroom classroom. Unfortunately, Sehun had to prepare himself to see the one and only Kim Jongin in that said classroom. Spending an hour in his presence every morning for homeroom always sent his emotions into a spiral. Jongin’s entire aura was so intense it didn’t matter where he was. The fact that Sehun only sat a lab desk over from him didn’t help him one bit. Luckily, with Tao sitting next to him, effectively blocking Jongin mostly from his view he was able to somewhat catch his breath. One would think after four years Sehun’s crush would be long gone and he would have moved on by now. However, that wasn’t the case. If anything, it got worse as the years went by. Each year Jongin became more and more attractive and at this point Sehun was pretty much salivating. This was a version of hell that he wouldn’t dare wish on anyone. Thank goodness, there was only about four months left before graduation and he would never have to see him again. 

“Okay, everyone settle down. It’s time for morning attendance.” Mr. Lee announced as he walked into the classroom and the first bell of the day went off.

“Well can we start with Oh Sehun? We all know he’s here.” Jongin said and the whole class interrupted into a round of laughter. Sehun just set his head on his lab table. He wanted to sink into the floor right then and there. 

“Hush, Mr. Kim we’ll be going in alphabetical order.”

Sehun raised his head to see Mr. Lee opening his attendance book and from the side he could feel a set of eyes on him. He knew they weren’t Tao’s because he was currently trying to subtly text someone. The only other option was Jongin. Slowly, turning to his right his suspicions were soon confirmed when his eyes met Jongin’s. He was met with a wink and a deadly smirk that had his face heating up. When was the class supposed to end? Could time please speed up so he could get out of there?

“Mr. Oh. Hello. Earth to Mr. Oh.”

Sehun felt a nudge against his ribs and he jolted out of his apparent daydreaming state. 

“Sehun.” Tao whispered under his breath. He had no idea what was happening when he saw all eyes in the classroom on him. Was he supposed to be doing something? No one ever paid him this much attention. He was the recluse of his entire senior class so why was everyone staring at him like he’d grown a third head? 

“Nice of you to join us Mr. Oh. I would like to finish attendance sometime today.” Now Sehun understood. His daydreaming moment had halted roll call. Well if this day couldn’t already get infinitely worse. 

“Sorry, Mr. Lee. Present.”

“Thank you.” Mr. Lee responded before moving on with the rest of the class roster. If he could just skip the rest of the day and start over fresh tomorrow he would love that. Maybe he could feign being sick with a headache. Stomachache? Fever? There were some options but then again acting wasn’t his strong suit and he was a terrible liar. He would just have to hope for the best. Luckily, he had no more classes with Jongin for the rest of the day and as far as he knew their classes were in opposite wings of the school.

“Now that we have finished roll call, it has come to my attention that the teachers that reside in E Hall have gone on a teacher’s conference so all students whose classes reside in that hall will be combining with those in A Hall for the remainder of the week.”

Sehun’s entire body dropped out of its plane of existence. He knew what that meant before anyone else in the classroom reached the same conclusion he was already at. He was going to be sick. An entire week surrounded by Jongin was beyond torture. His mind had only one thought process and his flight senses were screaming at him to run. Tripping out of his chair his goal was to get to the classroom door so he could get a breather but his feet had a different idea. He’d barely made it past Tao’s chair before he felt his body falling forward. It felt like he was suspended in air before his body hit the ground and his glasses flew off of his face. Of course, to make matters worse all this happened right in front of Jongin’s table. 

“Shit Sehun! Are you okay?” From years of knowing Tao, Sehun knew that was his voice asking about his well-being but he couldn’t answer back. His head was throbbing and his hand hurt. He must have at least sprained it when he fell. Probably while trying to brace his fall. There were so many voices floating around him but he just felt like taking a nap right where he was. The thought of even attempting to stand up made him nauseous.

“Sehun.” That was the last thing he heard before his vision went black and the voices disappeared.

 

Not knowing how many hours it had been since he passed out, Sehun woke to a white light shining in his eyes. He squinted his eyes in order to adjust to the light before he noted that he was in the nurse’s office. Scrubbing at his face he went to sit up when a sharp pain shot straight through his forehead. It sent his vision into a quick bout of darkness before he was able to see again.

“How is he?” Sehun didn’t see who was talking but he knew that voice anywhere. He had to be dreaming though. There was no way Jongin was asking about him. Where was Tao? This was all wrong and he didn’t want to dwell on it to save himself from passing out again.

“He’ll be fine. Just needs some rest. Now please go back to your classes Mr. Kim.” Yeah Sehun was definitely hearing things now. His life would have to be laughable at this moment to think the nurse was telling Jongin to head back to his classes. Turning towards the wall, he brought his long legs up to his chest and went back to sleep. Maybe he could sleep the rest of the day away and start over tomorrow just the way he wanted from the beginning. 

A bell was ringing in his ears when he woke up for the second time that day. This time his best friend was sitting in a chair next to him. Long legs stretched out in front of him with his cheek in his hand as he snoozed against the chair. Clearing his dry throat he called for Tao, and although he didn’t think it was enough to wake the man he was proven wrong when he started stirring and opening his eyes.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“Like I want to eat and go home. What happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“If I did I wouldn’t be asking now would I?” he laughed

“Fair enough. You fainted back in homeroom. It all happened so fast. One minute you were sitting next to me and the next you were passed out on the ground. Scared me shitless.”

“Hmmm…” Sehun wanted to ask something but he was so convinced that it was all a dream that he didn’t bother. Not like knowing would change anything anyway. Best to just move on and continue being the most awkward person in this entire building.

“Hello, Sehun how are you feeling?” Nurse Choi asked as she came into his line of sight. His head was lightly throbbing in the back of his head and his wrist still hurt but other than that he figured he was much better than when he first arrived here.

“I’m doing okay.” he responded

“Good. I’m going to give you some pain medication before you leave and then you can head home okay.” 

“Home?” He realized he had no idea what time it was. Had he really slept the entire school day away or was the nurse giving him permission to go home early? Guess he would soon find out.

“Yes, sweetheart. It’s almost 4pm. The bell should be ringing here shortly.”

When he looked over he noticed that Tao had not one but two bookbags with him. He hadn’t noticed when he first woke up. Now he was assuming that his best friend had managed to get all his schoolwork for the day as long as his books. He’d have to stay up a little later tonight to catch up but that wasn’t new to him. He was a pretty decent student if he did say so himself.

Swinging his legs off the cot, he sat up and stretched as he waited for the nurse to bring him the medication and he could sign out for the day. Hold on, that last part might be an issue considering it was bandaged up and he could barely move it. Well this was going to be awkward. Time for him to become ambidextrous overnight! Yippee.

“Here ya go, honey.” She leaned down and handed him a small cup of water and dropped two pills in his hand. He tossed them back in one go and finished it down with the water. When he was sure the pills had gone down, he stood up and went over to the nurse’s desk to sign himself out. She told him to stop by tomorrow morning so she could check on him again and told him to make sure he kept his wrist elevated as best as he could. Thanking her, he turned around and walked over to where Tao was leaning against the door jam to the office with both of their bookbags in his large hands. They walked in comfortable silence with the last bell of the day ringing in their ears and students flew out of classroom doors to get to their cars and buses. 

They were almost out the front doors when Sehun felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. Without having to turn around he knew who it was. However, his head turned to get the confirmation that his mind already had. The eyes that met him were that of hunger, desperation, and worry if you looked deep enough. Sehun was somewhat confused because Jongin never expressed the slightest bit of interest in Sehun so why did it seem like he was ready to devour him in front of all these people? Not that he would complain in the slightest but still.

“He asked about you?”

“Huh?” Sehun was snapped out of his reverie as he turned to look over at Tao.

“Did you really not hear me or are you asking because you’re in your usual state of denial?”

“This time I honestly didn’t hear you. And I’m never in denial.” Sehun lightly jabbed Tao in his side as they walked to their cars that were parked conveniently next to each other. He unlocked his drivers door and let Tao toss his bag in before he leaned back against the car.

“I won’t dignify that second statement with a response but the first one, Jongin asked about you.”

Sehun thought back to the voice that was so obviously Jongin’s asking about him in the nurse's office. He genuinely thought that was his slightly concussed brain playing tricks on him but with Tao’s latest statement it was clear that his mind was perfectly intact. But once again, why would Jongin have the urge or desire to ask about a person who he pays absolutely no attention to outside of making him feel awkward? 

“Why?” He asked more to himself than Tao but that didn’t stop the latter from answering.

“Are you serious, Sehun? How do you not see it?”

“No one ever said my vision was perfect.” Pushing up his thick-rimmed glasses he smirked at his own joke.

“You know what I’m talking about. I wish you’d give yourself more credit.”

“Tao, he’s barely exchanged more than ten words with me over the past four years. He could have anyone that he wants in this school and I’m pretty sure I’m at the bottom of that list.” Sehun had his mind set on that. Jongin knew he existed but that was at the most basic of levels. A hello. A goodbye. A “can I borrow a pencil?” That’s it. 

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

“Well, I’ve got to go pick up my mom from work since her car broke down. I’ll stop by your house later so I can help you on what you missed.”

“Cool. Thanks.”

With that they left in their respective cars with Tao pulling off first and Sehun close behind him. As he turned out of the school grounds he looked up into his rearview mirror only for his eyes to be graced with Jongin standing on the top steps and the afternoon sun beaming down on his tanned skin. It was the most gorgeous sight Sehun had ever witnessed. Yeah he was smitten beyond belief and nothing would ever come of it. 

 

Arriving home shortly after 5pm he met his mother in the kitchen with a peck on the cheek and the smell of dinner wafting up into his nose. His mother always had the house smelling like he constantly lived in a high-end restaurant. Different smells always floating throughout their two-story quaint house; his mouth constantly watering.

“The school called today. Sehun what happened?” As she wiped her hands on the kitchen towel she walked up to his tall frame and cupped his face in her hands. He could tell she was doing that motherly thing of checking to make sure he was okay just by searching his face with just her eyes.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I promise.” It’s honestly an embarrassing story that he would rather not repeat even to his most understanding mother.

“I don’t believe you but I’ll let it go for now. Go upstairs and wash up. Dinner will be ready soon.” He did as he was told before he got seriously scolded. Grabbing his bookbag from where he left it by the front door he went to his room where he switched out of his school uniform and opted for a pair of grey sweatpants and a muscle tank. He walked to the bathroom to quickly rinse off his face. As he was shutting the door he heard the doorbell ring. He yelled downstairs that it was probably Tao. When he was finished with his quick wash-up he headed back downstairs to help his mother finish dinner and set the table. However, what he heard had him nearly tumbling down the last few steps and flying straight through the wall. He really didn’t need another meeting with a floor. Once was enough. 

“Yes, Ms. Oh. We’re classmates and I just wanted to make sure Sehun was doing okay. That was a nasty fall he had today.”

“Am I dreaming? Did I wake up? Am I still back at school?” He whispered to himself as he tried to sneak into the kitchen.

“Let me go see what’s keeping him. Head into the kitchen sweetheart and you can join us for dinner.”

Nope. This was getting infinitely worse. He couldn’t stay. Absolutely, not even a remote option. Sehun couldn’t survive that. 

“Sehun! Why didn’t you tell me you had such a kind friend?”

“I only have one friend mother and that’s Tao. You know that.”

“Well the young man currently in my kitchen certainly begs to differ. Now stop stalling and go greet him properly.” She nudged him through the kitchen door where he tripped over his foot and tumbled into the kitchen table. Luckily, he didn’t faceplant again but he ended up using his bad hand to stop his fall.

“Sor--uh--hello Jongin.”

“Hi, Sehun.” 

He looked up to see that signature smirk cross Jongin’s face and the butterflies came rushing in. This was honestly the closest he has ever been to Jongin and the feeling was even more intense than just sharing a classroom or a hallway with the boy. 

“What are you---sit dow--I’ll uuhh---set the plates.” Sehun fumbled through trying to articulate three sentences into one. His brain was shutting down and his hands were shaking so bad. A crush this hard couldn’t possibly be this stressful. WHY WAS HE SO AWKWARD?! Why couldn’t he be normal? Like other people with crushes. The ones who could flirt back. Say something witty, cute, or funny. Those who didn’t stumble over their entire existence every time their crush was around. He just wanted one day where he wasn’t embarrassing himself. He could cry right then if he wasn’t busy trying to keep the rest of himself composed.

“Sehun! Why isn’t the table set?” 

“Sorry, mom.” He mumbled as he walked over the cabinets and grabbed three plates, utensils, glasses, and napkins from their holder on the counter. When he didn’t think he would drop every fragile item in his hands, he walked over to the table and set everything down slowly. He heard his mom behind him grabbing the food as he put everything where they needed to be on the table. Jongin’s was the last place set to be done and of course he had to do it with trembling hands.

“Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Oh?”

His voice came out of nowhere and Sehun almost knocked the glass into his lap. He had to pull himself together for at least the next hour or Jongin was really going to think he was weird. That’s if he didn’t already.

“No. No. It’s okay. You’re a guest. My lovely son here can finish helping.”

Food in his hands was probably not the best idea at the moment but he was never one to deny his mother. Turning around he walked over and grabbed the pan from the counter and went to set it in the middle of the table as his mother brought the rest over. She made him his favorite kimchi pancake, along with chicken fried rice, beef bulgogi, short ribs, and some kimchi soup.

“Everything smells amazing.” Jongin stated

“Go ahead and serve yourself first, sweetheart.” Sehun’s mother was looking at the boy like he was the brightest ray of sunshine to come through her household. He couldn’t judge much because it’s not like she was wrong. 

“Would you like something to drink?”

“Water is fine. Thank you.”

His mother started to stand up but Sehun stopped her with a silent look, one that said “I’ll get it.” And that’s exactly what he did. As he reached over to retrieve Jongin’s glass, their hands skimmed across one another and Sehun felt the electricity flow through his skin at lightning speed. He did his best to calm down so he wouldn’t cause Jongin to knock over the food he was currently grabbing. It worked because he got the glass, the ice water, and returned it back in front of Jongin’s plate without issue. Thank goodness for small victories.

“So, Sehun why haven’t you mentioned Jongin before?”

He nearly choked on the pancake he barely got into his mouth. Timing clearly wasn’t everything when it came to his mother. Not knowing how to answer the question he just kept chewing before he washed down the remnants with a swig of his Coke. 

“Yeah Sehun, why haven’t you mentioned me to your amazing mother?”

This was getting much more worse than even his worst nightmares could imagine.

“Well--I--umm--see---I---well---can you pass the soup, please?” Sehun just wanted to sink into the floor.

“I apologize for my son, he’s not normally like this.”

Yes he was. 

“It’s fine. I did drop by unexpectedly so my apologies for that. I honestly just wanted to see if Sehun was okay. I never saw him again after our homeroom class.”

“About that. He didn’t tell me what happened. Do you know?”

“Not really, ma’am. One minute he was sitting at his lab table across from mine and next thing he was on the floor. I saw his wrist smack my desk pretty hard and then it caught his fall hard as well. I called out to him but by then he didn’t answer. We didn't have any other classes together today so I was unable to see him. It’s good to see that he’s vertical again.” 

“It certainly is and it was very kind of you to drop by.”

Sehun didn’t say anything as he watched the exchange continue between Jongin and his mother. He was trying his best not to stare at Jongin’s profile so he busied himself with going through the motions of eating, swallowing, and drinking his soda. 

“Well as much as I would like to stay, I better head home. I’m sure my mother is getting worried about me. Dinner was delicious Ms. Oh.”

“Thank you Jongin. You’re welcome over here any time. I would love to have you. Sehun do you mind walking him out?”

Dinner was over already? Sehun hadn’t noticed. When he looked up he saw both his mother and Jongin looking at him expectantly. 

“Oh--um--sure.” Pushing his chair back he finished off his soda before walking down the hallway with Jongin in tow. All he had in mind was the faster Jongin got out of there the faster his breathing could return to normal. So that’s what he was thinking when he swung the door open as soon as he reached it only for it to be strongly shut just as fast as he opened it.

“Tell me what you want.”

The voice in his ear sent shivers down his spine. Good heavens he was going to become a puddle off of those words alone.

“You don’t have to be so scared of me Sehun. I know.”

“What?” He said breathlessly. Jongin was still looming behind him and he didn’t have the courage to turn around and look him in the eye.

“Turn around. Look at me.” Sehun turned around slowly but kept his eyes trained on his feet. If he looked up he would lose it and now was not the time for that.

“I said look at me Sehun.” A finger reached under his chin and raised it so he could meet Jongin’s fierce eyes.

“That’s better, beautiful. Now that I can see you in all your glory; Sehun I know. You had to of guessed it by now. All those times I messed with you in the hallway. The time you accidentally ran into the classroom door because you felt me staring at you. The little quips at your expense, sorry about that. The way I smirk at you when I catch you staring at me. All of it. I know you like me Sehun.”

Sehun was almost speechless until he realized none of that meant much. Knowing was one thing. Reciprocating was another.

“That’s great but it doesn’t change anything.” he responded dejectedly

“Why not?”

“Because I know you don’t like me back.”

Jongin laughed at that and Sehun started to feel his heart shatter bit by bit.

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re you and I’m me.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Jongin, we’re very different. You’re the cool kid that everyone wishes to be or wishes to be with. I’m just the awkward kid who only has one best friend and is a wallflower amongst thousands of roses. I don’t fit in anywhere.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.”

“How so?”

“Simple. I like you. I always have. From the moment I saw you walk through the school doors freshman year. With your glasses hanging off your nose, searching for your locker, accidentally bumping into people every time you turned around, and your bookbag hanging off your shoulder. You were awkward and you still are, which I’m glad for because it’s the most endearing thing about you.”

Now Sehun had been officially rendered speechless. 

“Will you let me kiss you?”

Sehun’s brain completely short-circuited then. However, he was smart enough to find his bearings, open the door, and nearly drag Jongin down his front steps and too his car.

“Yes. Yes you can.”

Jongin smiled as he grabbed Sehun’s chin again and the moment their lips met, proverbial fireworks went off. It was better than the years worth of imagining that Sehun had suffered through. Jongin’s lips were soft against his own as he traced the outline of his top lip with the tip of tongue, silently asking for entrance. Sehun obliged and as soon as Jongin entered he deepened it. Sehun felt a moan bubble up from the back of his throat and he tried to stop it to no avail. 

“I’m sorry.” He said after their mouths separated.

“No need to apologize. I like that sound.”

They kissed one more time under the setting sun before they parted ways with a promise to see each other in the morning. Sehun stood outside with a smile on his face as he watched Jongin drive off down his quiet street. Sometimes even through the longest of miseries, happiness can still shine through. And that’s what he was. Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I mindlessly drabbled this on Twitter and decided to make a short fic out of it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Twitter - @sekairrific


End file.
